Sweet Confectionaries
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Alone in the library, Yuuki is witness to an eye-opening scene and learns something else about Zero she'd perhaps rather stayed ignorant of. KanameZero
1. Sweet Confectionaries

**Sweet Confectionaries**

Cross Academy was a school for the elite, more of a gathering ground for the future inheritors of high status and a place to make connections, securing ties with some, while enriching them with others. Kuroki Yuuki was just one of many of the students that attended, though there was one factor that made her different from nearly all other members.

She was from a normal, regular, working class family. Oh gasp, the horror.

How did an ordinary person such as her pay for the tuition? Well, simply put, she didn't. Yuuki had fought her way through on a full scholarship. It was how any student from a working class got in and stayed in. If they couldn't keep up their grades…bad things happened.

But keeping up with the workload was easier said than done. Cross Academy's tuition wasn't high and the institution so well known for having mediocre students or professors. People felt proud of being Cross Academy graduates and they had every right to. As it was, Yuuki was fairly average when it came to their standards, although she'd been one of the top five students at her junior high school. It was no wonder the students here looked down on nearly all other schools, sneering at their low expectations.

The Academy had five different levels that separated students in accordance to their academic performance. If that wasn't glaringly obvious enough in terms of intellectual status, the classes were organized in letters, from A to E, A being the highest and E being the lowest. The elementary and junior sections of the Academy were also divided in such a way.

If anyone is curious, Yuuki was in class C.

She was also the only one of her 'kind', and the other students generally kept distance, except for two. Despite her 'commoner' label, Wakaba Sayori and Kiryuu Zero had no qualms associating with her. But while Sayori's open friendship didn't cause much of a disturbance, Zero's did, if for no other reason than that he belonged in class A.

Class A only consisted of ten students and while sometimes the members of the other classes changed due to it being based on grade average, this particular group of ten students had, from the very beginning, earned and kept their status since elementary. They were considered the celebrities of the Academy. It was rumored those in class A had privileges none of the other students had, but none of them had ever come to light.

Zero's attention had come rather abruptly. He'd helped her in the library the first time they met, and since then, their friendship had grown. Yuuki didn't really know why he bothered with someone like her, but she was glad of his support. There weren't very many people that imparted her with kind words or a smile and he provided both, just when she needed them.

Through Zero, Yuuki had gotten a chance not many other students got, where she was able to mingle with nearly every member of the elusive A class members. She thought 'nearly' because she hadn't met everyone yet. She'd been introduced to nine out of ten of them. She wasn't bothered by it, but it did get her curious. She wondered what the number one student at Cross Academy was like, one too busy to even take off time for a short meal during the day.

She had no idea she'd meet him that same day and in a manner she'd have liked to forget.

Having gone to the library to study for upcoming exams, she paused when gathering her things to leave, hearing a scuffle and quiet murmuring from behind one of the tall shelves.

As she got closer, she was alarmed by the strangled groan her ears caught and rushed over. She opened her mouth to ask if anything was wrong, but seeing just what had been causing that strangled groan, she wished she'd just left. Not a lot of people would choose the back of a library to collapse in, her mind belatedly realized. Her mouth was still parted, though for a completely different reason this time. And instead of a question, all she could manage was a horrified squeak.

Zero was roughly pushed up against the shelf, his wrists held up and above his head in a tight grip. His pristine white uniform jacket was strewn half-haphazardly on the floor and his black dress shirt was completely undone, his pale chest and torso on display for whoever happened to pass by, only marred by the loose crooked crimson red tie hanging by his sternum. His face was flushed and his head thrown back, the long column of his throat exposed in an erotically tantalizing show of submission.

His captor had his free hand against Zero's ribs, slowly sliding up until it reached a pert nipple, circling it teasingly with his thumb before taking it between his long fingers and squeezing softly as he twisted, pulling another guttural groan from parted lips. Though most of his face was hidden from view by Zero's neck, Yuuki saw the rhythmic vertical movements of his elegant jaw line as he nibbled and sucked at the pale skin beneath his mouth.

"Zero…" Even Yuuki felt her cheeks heating (further) just at the seductively husky tone of his voice. It was deep and smoky with desire. "I've missed you so," he continued, as he drew ever closer to his lover, subtly slipping his leg between Zero's, pressing his thigh up against the other's groin.

"Nn, fuck, Kaname…" Zero's soft cry was laden with sweetly aroused agony as he pushed his hips against that of his captor's, wanting more of that friction.

Yuuki involuntarily gulped. She'd always liked Zero's voice, it had a pleasant lilting quality she could listen to forever, but hearing it like this…well, it certainly changed things. She didn't think she could ever look at his perfect lips the same way again, ever.

"Why did it have to be you? Mm?" Kaname murmured. Yuuki had never seen him around the Academy before and she couldn't tell if he was even a student (though he looked young enough to be one) with his lack of a uniform. He was dressed elegantly in a dark shirt and pants, both most likely tailored, with even a tie to match.

"Now I hardly see you, and that C class girl gets to greet you, every morning, noon, and after school. She gets to eat with you, talk with you, see you…" It was completely unfair in his opinion. Why should someone else get the chance to interact with Zero more frequently than Kaname himself? Zero should've let Seiren take the position of being the Observer. He shouldn't have to waste his attentions on anyone but himself.

Yuuki blinked. Was he, that Kaname person…talking about her? Zero wasn't close with any other C class girls, to her knowledge, so…she supposed he was. She couldn't help a bit of indignant anger, however, at how she was referred none too pleasantly as 'that C class girl'. It sounded as though he were talking about a disdainful smudge on his sleeve or something just as insignificantly dismissive. She felt she had a right to be Zero's friend just as much as the next person. She didn't even know him; did he have something against her?

"Kaname, that, ah…that C class girl is our," Zero paused to gasp, "our," he broke off again in a loud moan. Ugh. The feeling of Kaname sucking that spot, right below his ear coupled with the agonizingly slow circular shifts of his warm thigh against his arousal was taking all coherent thoughts from his mind.

"I know, but it doesn't have to be you," the brunet almost sounded petulant, (childish too, Yuuki's mind supplied) his lips latching onto a tender ear lobe, further weakening Zero against him. Letting go of his wrists, Kaname placed both of his hands on either side of his lover's slim hips, removing his thigh and rubbing soothing circles against his damp skin with his thumbs.

His hands free, Zero immediately clung to Kaname's broad shoulders, taking a desperate hold of his shirt, knowing without the warm hands at his hips, he wouldn't be standing up right. Dropping his head against the familiar slope of Kaname's neck, he sighed raggedly and tried to get his bearings. He had to remember they were still in school, in a library no less, and continuing their business here wouldn't be wise.

But just as he opened his mouth to suggest a change in location, Kaname ground his hips against his own, cutting off the words before they ever made it out of his mouth. The feel of Kaname's arousal against his own felt _so good_…Zero was hard pressed not to start stripping himself of the rest of his clothing for more skin on skin contact. He wanted more, more of his lover, more of this, more of Kaname.

"Ngh, fuck, Kaname, please…"

Cross Academy's top student chuckled lowly in his throat. "What do you think we are trying to do as of now, Zero?" He lowered one of his hands, rubbing the back of his fingers against the obvious tent in the other's pants, eliciting a weak whimper, before unbuckling the dark belt and slipping the button free, carefully lowering the zipper.

Hearing the sound of the zipper going down, Yuuki automatically felt her eyes go to its source, brown irises settling on the brunet's long fingers gently tugging it down.

_Oh_ god. She couldn't watch this any further. She shouldn't have even stayed in the first place. What had she been thinking, she dreaded. But even as she tried to move now, her feet seemed to be rooted to the marble floor and her legs felt weak. Fisting her hands in her skirt, she squeezed her eyes shut and pursed her lips, and forced her right leg back. Good. That was progress. And now the left –

"Kya!"

Hearing a sudden thud not far from them, both males looked over and their eyes widened at seeing an unexpected audience they'd had no idea about. Had she seen everything? Zero flushed to the roots of his hair.

"Kaname," he whispered frantically, trying to get himself presentable. Lightly pushing his partner back, he quickly did up his pants and the buttons to his shirt, fully loosening his tie and letting it hang around his neck, too flustered to bother with trying to fix it on top of everything else. Sagging back against the side of the shelf, he sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. His face still felt hot with embarrassment at having someone he actually knew catching he and Kaname about to...well...

_Ugh_, what was he supposed to _say_?

Kaname couldn't really find it in himself to be anything other than satisfied and quite smug. But seeing Zero like this tickled something inside him and he couldn't help pulling the slighter boy into his arms, cradling his head against his neck as he rubbed gentle circles at the small of his back. He didn't think there was anything to be embarrassed or ashamed about someone seeing them, though he was quite aware it was just his possessiveness making its grand self known. The fact that it was that girl that'd seen them only added to the pleased beast inside him, rumbling contentedly.

She would now know Zero belonged with another and hopefully keep some emotional distance. If not, he was ready to take matters into his own hands.

Knowing he couldn't keep hiding himself in Kaname's arms forever, Zero slowly pulled away and met wide chocolate brown eyes. He took a step forward and then stopped, having not a clue as to what to say or do.

"Yuuki, did you…?" Well of course she did, you idiot, he berated himself. "Yuuki, I'm sorry you had to see something like that, and that you had to find out this way…" Everyone in class A was involved with one another. It was easy to tell who was with whom by simply watching them interact. Akatsuki, Ruka, Hanabusa…Takuma, Senri, Rima…Sara, Seiren… With Zero, it was just harder to guess, as Kaname was never around when the others came.

"Zero," Kaname's voice was soft, "you need not defend yourself. The implications of what we've done and what she's seen is fairly easy to decipher." He didn't like what the girl, _Yuuki_, his mind supplied, was doing to Zero. His lover was hardly ever so flustered with an outsider and yet, she managed it so easily.

"Kaname," Zero tried to protest. She looked _traumatized_, just sitting there. If it weren't for her clenching hands gripping tightly onto the skirt of her uniform, Zero would've thought her to be an inanimate doll, dead and cold. He had to say _some_thing…

"Ze-Zero…?"

"Yuuki, what is it?" Please, don't let my efforts have gone to waste in befriending her, he pleaded, the last thing he wished to do was scar her for life. What if she never wanted to come near them again?

"I…I…" She visibly swallowed then coughed slightly to clear her throat. "I'm kind of hungry. And thirsty." She smiled uncertainly.

Even Kaname blinked at her words. He's almost expected a bawling heartbroken girl they'd have to go out of their way to comfort and all she touched upon was her physical disposition. Maybe she really was fit to be their Center, the Diamond they were all made and destined to protect.

Zero couldn't have cared less if she'd mentioned floating pink elephants as long she said _some_thing. Relieved to see she'd responded verbally, he smiled. "Well, back in our Tea Room, we have some sweets in the fridge…"

* * *

"Wait, so you saw them?" Sayori asked. "As in Kuran-sempai and Zero-kun?"

Yuuki nodded, her cheeks flushed. "I thought I'd stopped breathing when I first saw them. They," her eyes softened as she remembered, "they looked so beautiful."

Sayori sent her best friend a sympathetic smile. Brushing her dark hair gently, she pulled Yuuki into a loose embrace. "I'm sure they did, but that's not all you felt, was it?"

"Yori-chan," Yuuki started. Sayori shook her head. "It's okay. I already knew, and I know why you didn't tell me. You could tell, couldn't you, that Zero-kun already had someone? And who that someone might've been?" It was obvious Zero adored every one of his friends, nearly made up exclusively of those in class A with the exception of Yuuki and herself, but there was something different in his tone when he spoke of one in particular.

Yuuki buried her face in her best friend's shoulder as she nodded, tightening her grip on her uniform, inwardly trembling. Kuran-sempai and Zero…they looked beautiful, their bodies fit together so perfectly, movements so naturally in sync…it left her in awe, both good and bad.

Zero did have someone…someone very special, so special Yuuki couldn't hope to compare, and the realization left her numb and hollow. She felt she'd lost a little of herself as she'd watched, transfixed, Zero being made love to, and she'd never get it back.

"It's okay Yuuki, you'll be alright. Everything will be alright." Sayori softly murmured. She'd been aware of her friend's feelings maybe even before Yuuki herself noticed, looked on as her feelings grew with every moment they spent together, and had wished and prayed for those feelings to be reciprocated. But that was before both she and Yuuki had noticed. Noticed the gentle gaze and affectionately warm tone that he spoke in whenever mentioning that one person. That even as he insulted them, it hardly sounded offensive or demeaning.

_"Kaname? He's such a pain in the ass…"_

It may have been true, who knows, but it sounded more like something Zero said out of habit than out of any real meaning. And when they saw despite how unwilling he was to talk about Kuran Kaname, he always ended up doing so. It could have stemmed from any small thing, from the dark wine red color of Yuuki's wallet to the way someone walked. Zero would stare for a while before softly, gently murmuring,

"_Kaname…"_

As similar incidents piled and occurred one after the other, it didn't take much for Sayori to realize Zero Loved him. Loved him in a different way than he did the rest of them – Loved him in an eternal way, one that spoke of absolution and complete faith.

* * *

"What? Yuuki?" Zero was near incredulous. "Kaname, you don't even know her," he started to argue, but was swiftly cut off by soft pliant lips against his own. "Mm, ah, Kaname," he tugged at his lover's hair, managing to pull away long enough to ask, "What are you saying?"

"It's perhaps because I can view things on an objective level that I've noticed it so soon," Kaname said softly. Of course, that wasn't the only reason. When it came to Zero, he noticed everything.

"But, but she's…" Zero looked upset. "She's Yuuki, and she's," he firmly shook his head. "I won't believe it unless something happens to prove your words." Yuuki, attracted to him in more than a friendly way…? He'd definitely need something more concrete than Kaname's words.

"Is it so hard for you to accept someone else may want you?" Kaname murmured, raising his hand to brush silvery strands away from Zero face, tucking them behind his ear.

Soft lilac eyes lowered and avoided his gaze. "I just don't like to consider it. I don't—" he bit his lip. _I don't want anyone other than you to love me as I am._

He honestly believed there was no other that felt, could feel, more for him than Kaname, and he didn't like the possibility that someone else could either. All those love confessions, he could deal with, as he knew they were just minor crushes they'd soon get over, but he knew Yuuki wasn't the type to just give her deeper affections away to anyone. He truly hoped Kaname's speculations were just that, speculations, as he would never consider feeling for anyone else. He was Kaname's, just as much as Kaname was his.

Seeing how much his observatory comments were affecting him, Kaname leaned forward to place a chaste, comforting kiss to his forehead. He'd only mentioned it to give his lover a heads up, and not to be so unassuming around her. He knew first hand girls in love were scary creatures. He remembered, with some dread, at the enmity Ruka had aimed at Zero for some time before she'd found her place beside Akatsuki and Hanabusa. There were also Sara's icy glares he himself had had to deal with years ago before she'd come to find love and companionship in her childhood friend, Seiren.

Zero shot Kaname an amused look, wondering what in the world the other could be thinking about to have gone so pale. Well, he thought impishly, he knew of at least one way to get color back in those cheeks. Smiling, he lay down and rested his head on Kaname's lap, boldly nuzzling his groin.

Kaname twitched at being abruptly, but oh so pleasantly pulled out of his musings. His breath hitched as he saw Zero turn his head further, parting his lips to mouth him through the fabric of his pants. Unconsciously, his hand came to rest in Zero's baby soft hair, tugging slightly when he saw his belt was being undone as well as the button to his pants.

Zero paused as his fingers clasped the zipper, ready to pull it down. For the belt and the button he couldn't really have used anything other than his hands, but the zipper…he hadn't done it before, but doubted it could be all that difficult. All he had to do was…

Kaname couldn't contain the low groan that rose from his throat, choking out Zero's name as his eyes were glued to the full supple pink lips and teeth pulling down his zipper in an agonizingly slow fashion. He could feel the warmth of Zero's breath more clearly against his arousal and it nearly drove him insane. That wonderfully hot wet mouth was just a single cloth's hindrance away from his rapidly growing erection. _Why_ did he ever have to bother with undergarments?

Zero smiled, pleased with Kaname's reactions before raising his head and pulling the band of his boxers down, letting the source for all of his distraction free with the subtle use of his fingers. Getting off the couch, he went on his knees between Kaname's legs, pushing his thighs apart and leaning forward to lightly nibble on the left side of his hip before resting his cheek, his lips right beside that of his lover's hardening length. Breathing softly against it, he enjoyed the strangled sound of his name pulling itself from Kaname's lips. Pressing a soft kiss, he trailed his mouth up until it hovered above the tip, already glistening with precum.

Zero raised his eyes, making sure to have eye contact with his lover before dipping his head, gently drawing in his length as he stroked the base. Swiping his tongue against the tip, he suckled softly before nibbling at it and gently scraping his teeth as he went further down, taking in as much of his lover as his mouth allowed him before he _sucked_.

Kaname nearly jerked off the couch as his back arched. He fought desperately against his carnal instincts wanting to just shove himself down Zero's sweet mouth over and over again until blessed release.

"Nn…" Oh god, Zero…Zero, Zero, Zero, it was all his mind could focus on. Zero and his mouth, Zero and his tongue, Zero and his teeth, Zero and his lovely, so lovely lust filled eyes…

Breathing through his nose, Zero relaxed his throat before going in for the kill, taking the rest of his lover into him and swallowing sharply. Having shifted as he did so, he moaned softly around the thick shaft inside him as the cloth restraining his own arousal rubbed deliciously against it.

Despite himself, Kaname was unprepared for the sudden tightness from Zero's throat and hit with the deep vibrations of his lover's moan not a moment later, gave out a low guttural cry as he came, spilling his essence into and down Zero's beautiful pale throat.

Licking his lips, Zero smiled, pleased, "That didn't take long." He tucked his lover back in before he slid up the length of his body and straddled his hips, leaning on his shoulders as he swept in for a kiss.

Managing a smile of his own even through his labored pants, Kaname leaned up, raising his head to receive the tender kiss his lover bestowed him with. As Zero was on his knees, Kaname slid his hands up, placing them behind his lover's thighs, caressing them softly, and tracing the bottom curve of his ass before pulling him forward and down, right atop his lap.

Their lips still firmly involved in the kiss, Zero groaned into his mouth as more pressure was applied to his groin from Kaname's actions. Leaning back, he panted,

"Kaname, it's alright, I'll calm down soon enough."

"When you paid such careful attention to me? You know me better than to think I'd leave you this way, Zero," Kaname smiled.

"Horny bastard."

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Ah, how was that? *fidgets* I find it pretty plain...if anyone has any suggestions for improvement, I'd gladly take them! :D Oh, and if anyone noticed the class ranking pretty much the same as _Special A_, hugs and cookies to you! For those who don't know of the manga, I recommend it, if you're interested in romance/comedy.


	2. First Glance

A/N: warning for major OOC on Ruka's part and little on everyone else's XD

_**First Glance**_

It was a quiet Thursday, especially in one particular room, currently containing only two occupants - a male and female dressed sharply in pristine white uniforms. The petite girl had her head of strawberry blonde hair (tied up in high pigtails for the day) resting against the firm shoulder of the classmate next to her, sharing his screen, watching him work.

Seeing him stop for longer than necessary at one of the student profiles he'd been looking over for the last hour, she lightly nudged his arm with a finger and asked, "Takuma, who is she?"

His answer was simple, "The reason why we were all gathered."

She blinked. "She's our Center?" Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, small stature, and not exactly the brightest of the lot...

"She's not much."

Takuma chuckled. "Don't assume too much just based on appearance and general profile information. She seems a very nice girl."

Full rosy lips went down in a pout. "Yeah, but only because you say so." She still thought the girl was...well, just a girl.

"What are you two so concentrated on?"

Takuma looked up with his trademark smile. "Our Center."

An elegant brow went up. "Our Center?" A pale delicate hand leaned atop the back of Takuma's chair and locks of long ash blonde hair fell and curled on his shoulder as his classmate looked over it to see his screen.

"Are you certain?" Takuma could hear the frown in her voice. "She may have entered here on a scholarship, but she's terribly plain, and I do mean terribly."

"That's what _I_ said, but Takuma said we shouldn't make assumptions."

"That's not surprising. Takuma's just being Takuma."

"What'd Takuma do?" Another student entered, his boyish face light with an inquisitive smile.

"He's letting his niceness get in the way of objectively analyzing the girl that's to be our Center."

Bright cerulean blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Our Center? She's coming here?" He stood to look over Takuma's other shoulder, his childish excitement slowly dying as he scrolled down the profile page on the screen with his eyes. "Are you sure that's her? I mean, that's...uh, that's not how I imagined our Center to be." _Or look like_, his mind silently supplied.

"You guys are pretty critical." Another male spoke up. "She's cute, with her innocent eyes..."

"Akatsuki, I don't like you complimenting other girls, even if it's out of pity."

"I'm not, and it's not out of pity." He said calmly.

"I...I guess she kind of is..." When you overlooked a _lot_ of things.

"Oh Hanabusa, not you too!"

"I said '_kind_ of'!" He protested, raising his hands, "That's not the same as agreeing, is it?"

"What are you guys fussing over?" An airy voice interrupted. "Did Hanabusa say something again, Ruka?"

The girl in question let out a huff, crossing her arms. "It's about our Center. Rima and I both agree she's..._plain_, Takuma was just being polite, and Hanabusa and Akatsuki both think she's _cute_." She emphasized the last word with some distaste.

"Our Center? So she's finally arriving."

"Yes, on a scholarship, but in _class C_. You can see it all for yourself." Ruka gestured.

Clear amber eyes made an exaggerated show of squinting at the laptop screen before pulling back and a soft sigh escaped glossy pink lips. "I don't know what you guys were looking at. I don't see anything." She curled a lock of her sleek wheat blonde hair around her index finger and smiled sweetly.

Rima snorted amusedly, "You were the harshest of us yet, Sara."

Ruka fixed her hair behind her ear. "But nonetheless true."

Akatsuki shrugged. "I still think she's cute."

Hanabusa laughed nervously. Man, girls could be _brutal_.

* * *

"Oh Yuuki, I knew you were bright, but I never expected for you to get a free ride through Cross Academy! Let me take another picture of you in your uniform!"

"Uh, Uncle it's alright. I don't want to wrinkle it before the first day." It'd be a hassle to iron it all over again.

"Well, I guess I took enough anyway... Have you got everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I checked twice over, just to make sure."

"Oh, good, good. I'm sorry I can't go with you to the ceremony. I'll make your favorite for the morning." He smiled cheerily. "Now, don't be afraid, keep your head high, stand your ground -"

Yuuki giggled softly at her uncle's excitedly anxious rapid words. "Thanks Uncle. I think I'll be fine."

She felt anything but, however. How could she, when she was fully aware of the Welcoming Ceremony that would be occurring tomorrow at eight fifteen sharp, to officially introduce the new incoming students who'd been accepted into the school? She felt extremely lucky to be able to step foot into such a prestigious institution, but she wondered how long it would last.

Would she be able to make any friends? What kind of people actually attended such a school? She at least knew enough the pleasant front they gave out to the public couldn't be everything there was to them. There must be a lot of pressure on all of them, with the need to keep up their grades, not only to keep whatever position they were ranked, but also to rise higher, as to not let others get ahead of them. And many of them had started during their elementary years... Yuuki couldn't imagine having such responsibilities on her shoulders at such a young age. If they had to study so hard, how did they manage a social life?

Yuuki had inevitably grown distant with her own friends as she began to place more time on her school work, staying up late going over problems and reviewing information for more solid memory. Her friends never blamed her or commented negatively on her having less time with them. They, instead, worried for her health - if she was eating enough, getting enough rest, not pushing herself too hard...

Knowing they shouldn't talk to her while she was studying, they left her short text messages, mostly containing words of encouragement that never failed to give her a newfound energy to keep going.

Sighing softly, Yuuki leaned back onto the headboard of her bed. She was going to miss them, terribly. "Kaya, Shiori..." She softly murmured, running her hand atop her silver phone.

More than one person had asked why she'd chosen such a difficult school to get in to, and she could offer no other reason than the simple fact that her mother had attended and graduated there. She'd never known either of her parents, and upon learning one of them had gone to Cross Academy, she'd immediately known where she'd wanted to go. Cross Academy was one of the very few connections she had with her mother. She wanted to see where her mother had gone to study, what type of environment she spent the majority of her days in, and, if at all possible, see if anyone personally knew anything about her. All Yuuki had had to live on were old photographs and the few snippets her uncle would share with her. She wanted more than that, wanted to be able to visualize Kuroki Juri as a tangible person.

"I know so much about Dad, but I don't know anything about you," she whispered. _And I want to know and see more than just the frozen expressions of your face in your pictures._

* * *

"I know Senri's probably taking a nap somewhere, but where are Zero and Kaname?"

Sara raised a brow, "Hanabusa, you should know better than to have to ask when they're both gone." She let a slow sensual smile curl her lips. "All of us have walked in on them at least once. By now, I think it should be expected, what they're doing."

Hanabusa turned a light shade of pink at the images her words conjured. "It's still midday you know." He weakly protested.

"I doubt Kaname lets something as trivial as the time of day interfere with his libido," Sara responded matter of factly.

Rima tilted her head. "True."

Ruka tapped her lip, "For someone so composed, he sure has a lot of stamina, don't you think? Zero too. I mean, how long did they last, last time?"

Hanabusa was now a bright red. "Ruka!" Ruka merely shrugged. Akatsuki chuckled.

Takuma sighed. "I'd rather we stopped talking about our fellow classmates' sex lives."

Sara pouted. "And why not? Theirs actually has something to talk about."

Akatsuki raised a brow, "Trouble in paradise, Sara?"

She huffed. "I'll have you know, my paradise is filled with just that, Akatsuki. Have you forgotten Seiren's gone to visit that stuffy grandfather of hers?"

"Oh, right. She's coming back tomorrow, in time for the ceremony, right?"

"Yes, and until then all I have of her are her words and voice," Sara stuck out her lip, disgruntled. Her most important person had been gone for two long weeks.

* * *

"'...And his supple lips latched onto' - Zero are you listening?"

"Mm."

"Zero?"

"Nn?"

A soft chuckle filled the otherwise silent air. A long fingered hand slid through silvery hair, gently undoing any tangles it caught.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"...M, 'm not..."

"Is that so?"

"Uh, yeh..." Even as he said this, his lids were lowering further, going over his lilac eyes. Kaname let out another chuckle, lightly tracing the curve of his lover's cheek with his thumb.

"So cute." Wine red eyes shone softly with captivated affection. "You are so precious like this Zero."

There was a groan. "Ugh, K'name, don' tell me you, you're getting _sappy_..."

"My, a full sentence this time?"

"Muh...shut up an' read."

"If you can tell me where I left off, I will."

"...Mm.... Som'th'ng 'ith th lips..." There was a long pause. "Th' lips an'... K'_name_, jus' _read_."

Pink lips lifted in an amused smile. "I suppose I can give you partial credit for remembering something, no matter how...disjointed." His right hand still in Zero's hair, he raised his left, which cradled a thin book, and let his eyes go over the words. "'And his supple lips latched onto the other's heated flesh...'"

His eyes closing completely, Zero sighed softly and rubbed his cheek against the warm firm thigh under it, snuggling further into Kaname's stomach for more comfort, breathing in his lover's scent. He loved to have Kaname read to him, his voice was so soothing...

Sneaking a glance down to see Zero dozing off again, Kaname shook his head. Really, he thought it rather amazing Zero could fall asleep so soundly having practical all out porn read to.

But oh, did he love a sleepy Zero.

* * *

The day of the welcoming ceremony had gaggles of excited new students swarming into the school's large theatre room, sitting down in their designated seats, giving into anxious whispering with their neighbors. They were giddy with the knowledge of being able to attend for another three years (for those that had attended either since elementary or junior high), but also for finally getting a proper glimpse of the well known members of class A.

It was safe to say none of those in the room had ever seen the top Cross Academy student in person. The other nine members could be seen around the school grounds on occasion, but the actual representative of the school was as elusive as ever. Some actually doubted if there even was a 'top student', one with perfect scores across the board. The welcoming ceremony was their one chance of getting to see him for a prolonged period of time, as he would be giving the welcoming speech.

"I heard he'd absolutely princely!"

"So handsome!"

"And his grade average..."

The chattering died down immediately as the lights on the stage were lit and the podium stood out. The students waited with baited breath as they heard the soft echo of the heels of well polished shoes hitting the hard wood underneath. Eyes widened and shoulders stiffened, some gasps escaped from surprised mouths as the tall imposing figure of their top class A student steadily strode in, his skin, uniform, and dark hair gleaming ethereally under the glowing lights.

Sara watched Kaname walk on stage with a smirk on her full glossy lips. None of the students would be able to tell, but the rest of them could clearly see how antsy he was to quickly get off and get the speech over with. She had no doubt he'd already had a perfected draft written of the speech he planned to give, but wondered if he would manage to finish before giving into temptation and just walking off. Kaname's speeches were never for long anyhow, aware of how short the students' attention spans were, and never lasted for more than thirty minutes.

"Fifty says he walks off ten minutes in," Senri mumbled, his head on Takuma's shoulder.

Akatsuki snorted. "Seventy-five says five minutes."

Hanabusa frowned. "Akatsuki..." The tall blond shrugged. "Even as he stands there, Zero's sleeping away. With only a shirt on."

Rima laughed into Takuma's other shoulder. "And you know how Zero sleeps."

Zero's sleeping habits were an unmentioned fact between all of them. When they were all younger, it'd been cute, but as they started to grow older... Well, it was definitely harder for Kaname to keep a pure mind around his partner whenever they slept in the same room, if he ever had a pure mind at all.

"Sometimes you wonder if he does it on purpose," Sara smiled. They actually had, but were proven wrong when Zero stayed blissfully unaware and asleep through their 'tests' when making sure he wasn't faking it.

"I know. He's not a sex addict like Kaname, though, so maybe he makes up for it when asleep?" Ruka tilted her head.

Sara shook her head. "He's already sex on legs when he's awake. He doesn't need to show that when he's sleeping."

"But the way he moves...it's...how do you describe it? Adorably erotic?" Rima wondered aloud.

"It's just erotic. You can only add in adorable because he doesn't know he's doing it."

"Guys, ladies, please," Takuma whispered pleadingly. "Can we not have this talk backstage? I fear we have some curious eavesdroppers and Kaname isn't going to be happy with us talking so freely about Zero's sleeping habits."

Hanabusa nodded in total agreement, his face red. Geez, he swore the girls were more perverted than the guys, with the flippant attitude they took whenever talking about sex. Or just Kaname and Zero in general.

A minute of silence followed, with the girls giving light elegant shrugs and Takuma sighing inaudibly in relief.

"One-fifty says he walks off after the first sentence." Seiren whispered softly. She paid no mind to the incredulous stares directed at her, her eyes on Kaname.

Sara giggled and kissed her cheek. "Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

* * *

Yuuki couldn't believe her luck. Or lack thereof, she muttered inwardly. She was late. Very, very, late.

Ugh, I woke on time, got dressed, ate breakfast, leave home for the train, and what happens? The grouchy salaryman with his equally hateful cup of coffee, that's what! He was the one that left his stupid bag on the floor practically a foot away from his feet on a crowded train, it's no wonder someone (me) would trip over it at some point! Argh!

"It's your fault for not watching where you were going!" She mimicked the man's words sarcastically. Old geezer. Now she was late and had no idea how to get to her classroom.

"Now if I could only find a map or something..." She knew she was in class C as a freshman in the Sakura building, but as to where that was... She sighed.

"Um, are you alright?"

"What?"

"You're a freshman right? That uniform..."

"Oh, yeah, I am." And so was the girl, if the number of rose pins on her dark collared jacket was anything to go by. "Do you know how to get to the Sakura building? I'm in class C, and I really need to get there."

"Class C in the Sakura building? That's where I'm also headed. Wakaba Sayori."

"Really? That's great! Kuroki Yuuki!"

"Nice to see a friendly face. I'm guessing you were late for the welcoming ceremony?"

"Er, ah, yeah," Yuuki admitted sheepishly. "This guy and his coffee..."

Sayori nodded, a sympathetic smile on her lips. "A woman and her temper for me," she sighed. Yuuki laughed lightly. "Wow, talk about a way to start the semester, huh?"

"Rather terribly, yes," Sayori giggled. "Oh, I doubt you heard, but it looks like we didn't miss much at the welcoming ceremony today."

"Why?"

"The top student, Kuran Kaname, I think his name was, just took off, they said."

"Took off?"

"Mm," Sayori nodded amusedly. "The first time something like that has happened too, which is what has everyone talking. All he said was: 'I would humbly like to welcome the students, old and new, to a fresh start at Cross Academy High, thank you.'" A friend of hers had texted her a quick message of it.

Yuuki blinked, incredulous. "That...that was it?"

Sayori laughed, "Yup." She kind of wished she'd been there for it.

* * *

"What?" Zero demanded. "All you said was _what_ at the ceremony?"

Kaname sighed. "Please Zero, not you too."

"Yes, me too, if what they've told me is true," he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh? And what have they told you?" Kaname asked, a touch of amusement coloring his tone.

"You barely went up there for ten seconds before you walked off, idiot!" Sara was laughing her ass off in the back, as Senri talked to him about it over the phone. Hanabusa was spazzing and Takuma was worried about the resulting consequences Kaname would suffer for finishing the ceremony the way he did. But apparently, Seiren was a couple hundred thousand yen richer. Apparently.

"Ten seconds...well, if I calculate how long my sentence was..." Kaname laughed lightly as he was cut off by a cushion to his face. "Please Zero, is it something to lose your temper over?" He pulled his disgruntled lover into his arms, between his parted legs, and planted light kisses across the back of his neck. "Is it?"

Zero shifted uncomfortably. If only his neck weren't so sensitive... "You should have finished what you planned to say," he muttered. "I know you had a draft written."

"So you aren't happy I threw the ceremony speech for you?"

"I never asked for you to do that," Zero scowled. "We weren't even doing anything. I was _sleeping_, for god's sake! Why would you do that?"

"Because you were sleeping." Kaname said matter-of-factly. "You know what that does to me."

Zero closed his eyes and screamed the loudest he could manage in his mind before letting out a deep sigh and leaning back against Kaname completely. There was no winning with him, was there?

"Zero, are you really so mad?" Kaname gave Zero's hips a few gentle rubs, resting his cheek on the slope of his shoulder. "Are you really?" He murmured softly.

Zero let out a reluctant smile and raised his hand to pat Kaname's head. He could practically hear the, 'I'm sorry if you are, I'll never do it again.' in his lover's voice. "No," he breathed out. He turned his head and his smile grew as Kaname kissed him softly over his shoulder. "No, I'm not," he mouthed against his lover's lips, "but you _are_ going to apologize to the chairman, aren't you?" He whispered, brow raised.

Kaname actually grimaced before planting kiss at the corner of Zero's lips and muttering, "The man will never let me live this down."

Zero snorted. "At least you don't see him everyday. What do you think the rest of our class is going to say? The chairman's nothing compared to what the girls are going to tease you with. They had a bet going too. Seiren won."

Kaname buried his face into the soft pale neck in front of him and groaned.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! Thank you so much to all those who've favorited and reviewed Sweet Confectionaries! *smooch* XP Love all of you!

This is from before Zero ever met Yuuki and became friends with her. The other members of class A don't know anything about her either, hence the title. Hope the girls didn't sound too harsh ^^;

As to why they're all so casual with each other, including calling each other (namely Kaname and Sara) by their given names without honorable suffixes, is because here, they're all (relatively) human, and grew up together without much of the strict hierarchy in VK pressuring against them. They've all gone through a lot together, and bit of teasing and pranks or bets and talk of each other's love lives aren't going to give offense. With how long they were together, class A members are pretty much a second family.


End file.
